Saviour Of My Spark
by Ratchet'sApprentice
Summary: DISCONTINUED! BEING REWRITTEN


Author: Ratchet'sapprentice  
>Category: Movies Transformers<br>Disclaimer: I don't own TF; I just own Scarlett and Raine.  
>Genre(s): RomanceHumour  
><strong>Music Recommended for chapter: Michael Jackson - Bad<strong>  
>Pairing(s): JazzOC, Optimus/OC  
>Rating for chapter: T<br>Summary: Scarlett and Raine Jakeson are two teenagers with really strict parents; Scarlett is a rebel and Raine is the 'model' child. What happens when Raine accompanies Scarlett on a joyride and they get chased by Barricade? How will Raine react to being in the presence of giant robotic organisms?  
>Title: Saviour Of My Spark<br>Warning(s): None for chapter.

**To find profiles of Scarlett and Raine; go to my profile; under the heading 'My OCs'.**

Chapter 1: Scarlett and Raine.

It was quiet; crickets sang their nightly song and the hooting of an owl was heard in the distance. The night wasn't exactly hot, but it wasn't warm either, it was more of a humid atmosphere in Tranquility. Two teenage girls were sat in their room after being sent there because of an argument with their parents. One teenager had pale-ish skin, black hair with red streaks through it, facial and ear piercings, tattoos on her arms and mid back and her eyes were red cat eye contact lenses; this was Scarlett Jakeson, the rebel of the Jakeson family. The other teenager had slightly tanned skin, brown hair, no facial piercings but one pair of studs in her ears, no tattoos and her eyes were blue; this was Raine Jakeson, the 'model' child of the Jakeson family.

Scarlett was always getting into trouble; from the age of Sixteen, she already had a criminal record for stealing, joyriding and Grevious Bodily Harm. Their parents weren't very happy with her, because most of the time, she flunked school and never showed up for her exams, it would be fair to say she was the disappointment of the family. Raine on the other hand, was never in trouble and her record was squeaky clean; their parents were proud of her, because she always attended school, she always passed her exams with flying colours, and would probably get a very good job. It was fair to say that she was the most highly thought of member of the family.

It had been almost two hours since they had been sent to their room; and Scarlett was beginning to get antsy, she got up from her bed and walked over to the window; opening it up and looking down to the grass below. If she did it right; she wouldn't break any bones, with a small smile, she began to climb out of the window; Raine stood up off her bed and looked over at her sister.

"What are you doing Scarlett?" She asked.

Scarlett stopped what she was doing and turned around to look at her younger sister and rolled her red cat eye covered eyes. Raine was so boring some times, and she was so stupid.

"Y'all can die of boredom in this shabby room if ya want to; but I ain't gonna do it. If I'm gonna die, then I'm gonna do it wit' style" she replied.

She then went back to cllimbing out of the window; but stopped once again to look back at her younger sister.

"Unless of course; ya actually wanna have some fun in yer life. Ya can't be a goody, goody all the time Rai...but; it's yer choice" she said.

Raine thought about this as Scarlett climbed fully out of the window and perched on the sill; she knew that their parents prided themselves in the fact that they have at least _one_ child that doesn't go out until all times during the night and get into trouble; but she also knew, that because of her goodness, she didn't have very many friends. She sighed and walked over to her bed; sitting on it to put her trainers on before getting back up and walking over to the window; looking at her older sister.

"You are going to have to catch me Scarlett" she said.

Scarlett nodded and jumped down from the window; landing in a crouched position on her feet. She then got up and looked up at Raine; giving a little reassuring smile.

"Come on Rai; just jump" she whispered.

Raine looked down to the ground and swallowed a little.

"That is easy for you to say; how many times have you done this?" She asked.

It was a rhetorical question; but Scarlett looked to the wall in front of her; one eyebrow raised, before shrugging and looking back up at Raine. She rolled her eyes when she saw her younger sister shake her head.

"I cannot do this Scarlett" she said.

Scarlett sighed; and then Raine looked back into the house; obviously hearing some noise.

"Father is coming" she said to Scarlett.

The older teenager held out her arms.

"Jump Rai; I'll catch you" she said.

Raine swallowed; but then the door knob began to turn on the bedroom door; so she closed her eyes and just lept from the window sill; straight into Scarlett's arms. Scarlett dragged her to a shaded place and hid her behind the wall; looking up at the window and seeing their father stood there.

"Damnit Scarlett, not your sister too!" He yelled.

He then went back inside and Scarlett chuckled; looking over at her younger sister and appeasing how she looked.

"Right; first things first; we're gettin' ya a change of clothes" she stated.

Raine looked down at her clothes and then looked back up at Scarlett; who was already walking away.

"What is wrong with my attire?" She asked.

Scarlett chuckled.

"People can see ya from half mile away. If yer gonna be out here wit me; yer gonna need ta be...inconspicuous" she replied.

Raine nodded and then followed Scarlett; feeling a jolt of...what seemed to be excitement run through her at the prospect of disobeying their parents. She followed Scarlett to a shop that was still open.

"Why is this store open still?" Raine asked.

Scarlett smiled at her sister and tapped her nose; walking in and looking at some dark clothing. She helped Raine pick out some pieces; making her try them on before ripping the tags off and collecting them. Scarlett then helped Raine pick out some more 'sensible' footwear and they went to the counter. The clerk looked at them suspiciously and then Scarlett made a 'come hither' motion, bringing the clerk closer before whispering something in her ear. The clerk nodded and Scarlett pulled Raine with her; walking past the alarm system and out of the shop.

"What did you say to her?" Raine asked.

Scarlett looked back and her lips curled into a grin.

"She's a friend; an' she owes me a favour" she replied.

Raine nodded; she was actually curious to find out what Scarlett got up to when she was out and about like this; and she guessed that she was going to find out. Scarlett took her to a public bathroom; opening one of the cubicles and pointing to it.

"Put yer stuff behind de bowl; no-one'll be able ta see 'em" she said.

The younger teenager looked at her sister; who sighed.

"Nobody uses it" she commented.

Raine nodded and put her belongings behind the bowl and then walked out.

"Why does no one use this cubicle?" She asked.

Scarlett chuckled.

"Word on the street is; dat a girl bog-washed herself 'til she suffocated in that cubicle, and that her spirit still 'aunts the cubicle" she replied.

Raine swallowed and Scarlett laughed. She took Raine to a crowded area; to which Raine was confused about.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

Scarlett looked back at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Woulja stop askin' questions that ye don't wanna know the answa to?" She countered.

Raine nodded and watched as Scarlett 'accidently' bumped into a man, and made a big show of making sure that he was alright; before walking off. Raine followed her and her eyes opened wide when she saw that Scarlett held up a bunch of keys; she went to ask how she did that; but remembered what Scarlett had just said and kept her mouth shut. However; when Scarlett pushed a button on the bunch of keys and a brand new porsche beeped; Raine began to have second thoughts.

"Don' ya dare start havin' second thoughts about this now Rai...ya've disobeyed mum an' dad an' yer wearin' stolen clothes" Scarlett said.

Raine sighed and walked over to the Porsche; looking over it and deciding that it _was _a nice car.

"Do you even know how to drive?" She asked.

Scarlett nodded and opened the door of the car.

"Yeah; one of me friends is a drivin' instructor...but t'night; I'mma takin' this baby out fer de ride of his life" she replied.

Raine snorted.

"It is not a living being Scarlett; so why are you calling it a 'he'?" She asked.

Scarlett looked at Raine and then back at the car; before leaning on the hood of the car and stoking it.

"She ditn't mean it baby" she said.

Raine rolled her eyes and then got into the car with Scarlett.

_**~TRANSFORMERS~**_

_**A/N: Alright; I was asked to edit this, so that's what I've done; I'm gonna go along and edit all of my stories and delete the ones that aren't needed. But I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and I hope you can understand Scarlett's speech a little more.**_

_**Ratchet'sapprentice.**_


End file.
